


Forty Winks

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AS results, Aww, Gen, Kittens, Nap Time, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur run around just like Coulson's team, their response is to curl up and take a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Winks

**Author's Note:**

> I got a freaking C on my AS French results. I am so, so happy and danced around the room before going to sleep for quite some time.   
> This is a little celebration fluff because I am in a good mood, watch out for next Thursday when I get my GCSE results and possibly drown in my own tears of depression.

It seemed inevitable that the kittens would have to stick around. They lifted the spirits around the bus after the whole Ward-is-a-giant-lying-Hydra-ass issue.

Ms Lewis had offered the services of her two tiny roommates free of charge, in return for ‘pics or it didn’t happen’. Phil wasn’t completely sure what that would entail but he had already agreed.

Each day, one of the team would be responsible for feeding the kittens and cleaning up after them. No one complained, not even Skye but Phil had noticed that May never went near the litter tray.

Everyone loved playing with Arthur and Merlin and it became something of a competition to create the most entertaining game. It probably wasn’t in tune with the SHIELD Health and Safety regulations but then again neither was a spear to the chest.

At the last count, FitzSimmons and May were trying to get the kittens to chase nerf darts (and then bring them back).

Since the afternoon’s work had been both dull and tiring, Phil decided to take a break and look in on the rest of his team.

When he found them it was truly adorable. Skye had joined the others but they were no longer playing. Instead all six of them (kittens included) were draped over the sofa fast asleep.

The scientists were slumped on the floor, backs against the sofa and heads on one another’s shoulders. Merlin was curled up between their entwined hands. On the perpendicular seat, May was sat cross-legged, paperback in hand, and Skye’s head resting in her lap. Arthur was sleeping on top of Skye’s head, gently snoring.

As Phil observed the scene he pulled out his phone and took a photo of his exhausted team, making a mental note to email it to Ms Lewis.

He thought about joining them but it felt like an intrusion, they seemed so peaceful together. Knowing his team needed nap time, just as much as the kittens did, he slowly backed out of the room. As he moved May called out in a hushed tone.

“At least grab us some blankets.” 


End file.
